


The Riddle Of The Penguin

by marilyn4ever



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marilyn4ever/pseuds/marilyn4ever
Summary: Nabbed by henchmen after his latest heist, what will The Riddler do.





	The Riddle Of The Penguin

The Riddler was particularly pleased with himself, he had just pulled off the crime of the century.

Well not exactly, but it was brilliant none the less. 

As he stepped out of the museum back entrance, he was unceremoniously grabbed from both sides. 

By two very beefy henchmen.

He found himself lifted bodily into the air and carried over to a waiting limo. 

Oh Crud !.

His abduction had occurred so quickly he had been given no time to react. 

He still had his Question Mark cane, and either the henchmen were completely incompetent, having not searched him, or they just didn't care. 

Either way his switch blade was still safely nestled in his pocket.

The limo was travelling at a sedate pace, no rush then, as he took in his surroundings.

Limo .. Check!, incompetent henchmen ... Check!. 

Someone with money wanted him, but why?.

Checking off the list of possibilities, who had he upset lately.

Freeze ... No, It had been months since anyone had seen the man.

Firefly ... No, he made sure to stay away from her since last time, it had taken forever for his eyebrows to grow back.

Ivy .. Uhm ... He had pulled off quite a nice caper, not to far from her home base .... but no, she wouldn't normally use a limo, and the henchmen just looked dumb, not under her love perfume. 

He quickly ruled out Tetch, Scarecrow and the Joker. 

Catwoman ... Oh that was a possibility, they had gone after the same diamond not that long ago, and she had been less than impressed when he had beat her to it, but no, he doubted it was her. 

With a firmer understanding and process of elimination, it would leave ... The Penguin.

Oh Crud !.

At one time The Riddler and The Penguin had been on friendly terms, Riddler found him to be both a gentleman and more intelligent than most gave him credit for. 

They would converse together at the iceberg lounge, after a successful heist.

On occasion they even worked together. 

What had he done to anger The Penguin. 

Try as he might, he came up with nothing. 

It didn't bode well for him, everyone knew what a limo ride from Penguin meant.

Well if his time was up he wouldn't go without a fight. 

The Riddler bowed to no one.

Just what did he do to warrant such a fate.

surely an apology would suffice.

After all The Penguin would surely accept, if it was heartfelt.

Oh Crud !.

At least Echo and Query were not in this limo ride of death.

So it must have been one of his solo heists.

Did he steal something The Penguin wanted. 

Or something The Penguin owned.

Oh Crud !. 

He had been so careful, he liked The Penguin.

Sort of. Maybe. Ok. He really did. 

Oh Crud !.

Did The Penguin find out how he felt. 

He had told no one, he was sure.

Even Echo and Query had no idea, probably. 

Would The Penguin really have him killed because he liked him. 

Really, liked him.

Oh Crud !.

Had he been too flirty when last they met.

He tried so hard not to flirt, but couldn't help himself when around The Penguin.

What a powerful duo they would make.

Partners, nothing would stop them.

He had even thought The Penguin might like him back.

But he doesn't even date.

The one time he invited him to dinner, The Penguin had turned him down.

Other plans he had said, maybe some other time.

He had asked if he believed in fate?.

Maybe he had been too forward?. 

But surely death was a bit much, for just a bit of flirting. 

Oh Crud !.

Maybe he hadn't liked his riddles.

He had used his best ones.

The Penguin answered them all. 

No it must be something else, who doesn't like riddles.

He really can't think of anything else.

Just last month things between them had been fine.

The only thing he had stolen since then was tonight.

At a loss now, he doesn't know why he has to die.

He will not ask, he should know why.

He will stare death in the face.

And let the man he loves kill him.

Oh Crud !.

He's in love with The Penguin.

Why does he only know this now.

On the way to his imminent demise.

And this night had been going so well.

An epiphany of this sort should be a cause for celebration.

Not a bullet to the head, and thrown from a pier.

And The Penguin likes to make things personal.

So he will be killed by the man he loves.

The bitter irony is not lost on him.

Oh Crud !.

The limo is slowing down now, they must be nearly there.

If this is truly the end of The Ridder, he will face it with his trademark smile upon his face.

He will kill the henchmen first.

His hand tight on his blade, ready as the limo stops.

If he must kill The Penguin, he will look him in the eye.

As he stabs him in the heart.

For the man has already stolen his.

And what good is love if it's one sided.

Lost in thought, the henchmen are already gone.

The limo door stands open.

Stepping out with a smile on his face, he will greet death.

The Penguin stands before him, smart as always.

His smile is returned, brightening the night.

Oh Crud !.

How could he have been so wrong.

There is food, and candles.

A feast fit for a king, a king of Gotham.

Who, if The Riddler is correct, is attempting to woo him.

He can not contain his gasp.

Of shock, or is it surprise.

He laughs, triumphant. 

And graces his King with a riddle.

Worthless to one, but priceless to two.

The Penguin's eyes hold the answer.


End file.
